Just a Plaything
by Mystia
Summary: Unexpected play dates are always the best kind.  Second attempted at smut, so it's rated for that.


Once again, I find myself being dragged towards the janitor's closet. Though this time, I have no idea _why_ Jade is roughly dragging me to the place that has turned into a room for awkward meetings. I was just at my locker, minding my own business when she practically stormed over, grabbed my wrist and started pulling me to follow her. She opens the door and yanks on my arm hard, slinging me into the small room. I stumble, nearly falling over and spin to face her just in time to see her shut the door, and lock it. Well, this can't be good. She turns to face me, she looks…Determined; I seriously have no clue what could possibly be going on. Might as well ask.

"What's this about Jade?"

"Shut up Vega." She glares at me, clearly ticked that I've spoken. She steps towards me and I instinctively step back until my back collides with the wall. She gets right in my face, her eyes locked with mine still holding that glare, a mix of hate and determination. Before I can realise what's going on, her hands are on my face, cupping my cheeks. She leans in quickly and within seconds, she's kissing me. Well, if you can call it kissing; this feels way too rough to be kissing. I try to jerk back but she's holding me firmly in place, I'm not going anywhere unless she lets me. If I weren't so shocked by this I would probably take the time to admire how soft her lips are. But it's hard to notice anything soft with the way she's kissing me; I can already feel the pain of my lips becoming bruised. This goes on for what seems like hours but, in reality, is only a few minutes. She pulls away roughly, quickly. I take a moment to catch my breath, to try and understand exactly what's going on.

"Why are you-"

"I told you to shut up didn't I?" There's a heavy anger in her voice that actually scares me. Her hands drop to my shoulders, gripping tightly. I feel her fingers flex and her nails dig deep into the skin. I can't help but jerk back and hiss lightly at the pain. She leans in even closer, her body pressing against mine. I feel her lips brush gently against my ear, feel her breath rush over me as she whispers to me in a soft voice; "Does this hurt?"

"Yeah, it does." My own voice comes out ragged, a rough, hushed whisper. Her hands relax and I sigh in relief. It's short lived. Her fingers flex again, nails digging in even deeper, harder. Hard enough to break skin and draw blood.

"Good. Get used to it; I plan on hurting you even _more_." No longer soft, her voice is filled with a rough, malicious tone. She pushes me back, hard, slamming me against the wall; a dull throbbing pain runs up my spine. I feel her teeth on my neck, biting and pulling. I struggle and jerk, trying to get away but she's got me pinned to the wall; every time I move she bites harder, pushes her nails into my shoulders deeper. Her teeth graze over my neck, being sure to add extra pressure on the already bruising spots. She pulls away and her eyes catch mine. Those deep blue-green eyes are gone, her eyes showing as a dark blue-grey mix; darkened by something malicious, violent. There's something behind those eyes and I don't want to know what it is, I fear the very thought of it. "The more you struggle, the more you fight, the more it'll hurt." Again, her voice is soft, soothing; it's sickening to me. But that quickly changes as that malicious tone comes back; "So please, _fight a little more_." She practically growls at me, grinning in a sadistic manner. The way she's looking at me, it's scaring me. Despite the fact that I shouldn't fight, I try to break away from her, but I can hardly move; something in my mind screams for me to kick at her but my legs refuse to move. I can't bring my arms up to push her away, all I can do is try and twist out of her grasp. It's the fear she's worked into me, the spell in her eyes, she's working a control over me and I'm slowly losing my will to fight. Despite this, I keep trying to pull away from her; her grip on my shoulders tightens and she laughs lightly. "As usual, you're giving me just what I want. You're letting me have my way. I never thought to take advantage of this before, glad I finally am." She gives me that sick smile again, and what's really sick is that the smile reaches her eyes; it's a genuine smile, she's being full-on honest. But still, I can't grasp what she wants out of this, and me being the idiot I am, I have to ask.

"What exactly are you trying to do, Jade?" Her smile falls and she's back to glaring at me. Okay, asking was a _really_ stupid idea.

"I don't recall telling you that you could talk. So, as I've said before, keep quiet." She lets go of my shoulders but I dare not move. I've got no say in any of this, all I can do is sit back and ride this out. Besides, she won't take things _too_ far, right? Oh who am I kidding, I may end up dead by the end of this. Her hands slide over my chest and down my stomach, slipping over to grab my hips. Of course, her hold on me is still rough, hard enough to bruise. Her eyes change again, showing a look of contemplation, like she's running through a list of various options on what to do next. She smiles again and it reaches her eyes, a light showing in them that sparks a deep worry in me. Her hands quickly go to the front of my jeans, snapping the small button and pulling at the zipper. I move to protest, to stop her, to at the very least stall her, but I stop myself. The more I fight, the more she'll hurt me. It's then that I realise that she was right, I do give in, I bend to her will. As much as this thought sickens me, I can't fight it. I can never fight against her, I've never been able to before and I doubt I ever will. The feeling of my jeans slipping down my legs brings me out of my thoughts, the feeling of her hands running over my thighs makes me shiver a little. Her nails scratch at me, gently, just enough to redden my skin and make my flesh burn and tingle. I lean back against the wall; find the good in this, dig through the pain and pull the small amounts of pleasure out, focus on just that, make this bearable. Her hands slide back up to my hips and then she stops. She stays motionless and I'm worried that she's decided to do something else; maybe she'll end this here and let me leave. Looking at her, I speak without thinking.

"You stopped." Those two words probably just sealed my fate; I'm as good as dead now.

"So did you. You stopped fighting. What's the fun if there's no challenge?" Fun? Is that what this is? "But that's okay, I can _make_ you fight against me. I just need to push you just right." My eyes widen as I feel her hand slip underneath the elastic band of my panties. The tips of her fingers touch me and I'm absolutely mortified by the feeling. She smirks at me and I look away. I can't believe I'm actually _excited_ by this, it's sick, it's wrong and I…I like it. I knew I had issues, what teenager doesn't, but this is just wrong. I can't take any more of this, I just can't.

"Jade, just stop. I can't do this." I try to sound firm and sure of myself but my voice comes out soft and scared.

"You seem pretty eager to me. Honestly, if you really wanted this so bad, you could have just said so." She leans against me, pushing her body into mine. She feels so soft and warm against me and I hate that I really am starting to like this. I've always wanted to get closer to Jade, but this isn't exactly what I had in mind. I feel her lips on my neck and her fingers stroking against me softly. I shouldn't want this, I shouldn't be enjoying this but it's somehow nice. Sure, this isn't the kind of attention I want from Jade, but it's better than nothing. Wow, I really am screwed up. Besides, she's actually being gentle now, not rough like before. I almost want to ask why though; I thought she wanted to hurt me, to make this as painful as possible, so why is she being so kind all of a sudden? I just don't get it. But I've learned my lesson, I know better than to question her now; I don't want to bring back that rough side.

As if to spite my thoughts, she starts to move a little rougher. She rubs a little harder, slower, drawing out the painful pleasure. Her hand slips a little lower, her fingertips just barely touching my entrance, teasing. It sends a bittersweet pleasure through ought my body, making me shiver. She continues to tease me, rubbing gentle circles where my body craves her touch the most. She's driving me crazy and I'm not sure how much more of this I can take. My mind has shut itself off, no longer thinking about how wrong this is, I'm thinking with my body now, doing nothing but feeling this, feeling her. It's so wrong, but I want this, I want her. It's more than a want now, it's a need. I need her touch like I need air, like my body will wither away without her. It's insane and I don't understand it, but it feels too good, I just don't care anymore.

My breathing is so ragged now, rough, panting almost. I'm shaking, shivering; my body is going crazy for her, all for her. She's watching me, her eyes are taking note of every little move I make, every breath, every shudder. Her eyes catch mine, holding me in an almost hypnotic gaze. She moves closer, closer, _a little more_. She's kissing me again, softer this time. Not gently, but softer than the first time. It's sensual, passionate, lustful; it's everything a kiss should be, and so much more. Her tongue forces my lips apart, delving into my mouth, twisting around my own tongue. It's a fight for dominance, but she quickly wins. Or perhaps I just give in, becoming completely submissive to her. The kiss heats up, and at the same time, so does everything else. Her hand, still rubbing against me, moves harder, faster, trying to rouse any form of a reaction from me. I fight it though, biting back the soft moans, keeping my mouth occupied with the pair of lips still on my own, and the hot, soft tongue still driving me wild. She's not showing me any mercy, she's giving me everything and at this point, I'm willing to take it. I'm willing to take anything and everything she gives me.

The motions of her hand slow down, nearly stopping, but only to readjust position. There's no teasing this time, no slow movement to draw things out, no rough push to cause pain, only a gentle sliding of two fingers slipping inside. Now this does make me moan a little, groan really. I pull away, breaking the kiss to focus only on the feeling that I've been waiting for. I can't help but roll my head back and close my eyes, it's so simple but it feels amazing. She pushes in a little farther, drawing out another soft moan from me. Her body leans into mine, almost collapsing against me. I feel the heat of her breath on my ear as she whispers in a low, breathy voice;

"You're so…_tight_. It makes it hard to move." I feel myself blush. Don't tell me she's going to use…Dirty talk. I'm not sure how I feel about something like that.

"S-shut up." It's all I can bring myself to say.

"What, you don't like that? There are plenty of other things I could say." I can almost hear her smirking.

"It's just…Embarrassing to hear you say something like that." As I speak, she moves a little more, picking up a slow rhythm. It's gentle, steady, like she's trying to make me comfortable before going any rougher.

"Hmm, would you rather I just whisper to you all of the things that I want to do to you right now? Like how I just want to touch you everywhere, to kiss and bite every inch of skin on your body. And how, right now, I'm so tempted to just drop to me knees and-"

"Please don't finish saying that!" As much as I actually enjoyed listening to what she was saying, I just couldn't handle _that_. Not verbally anyway, physically though, I think I'd love that. God, what has this girl done to me?

"Alright, sheesh. Now relax a little." Relax? Why do I need to relax- Oh god. The thrusts of her hand get harder, faster. My hips jerk on their own, moving in time with her hand. My hands grip her shoulders as I lean forward, this is already too much for me, I can't take much more.

"Not so hard, I can't- Oh god, Jade!" Her thumb is pressing into that soft, overly sensitive little nub and it's nearly driving me over the edge. She starts to move even harder now, faster and faster; my hips start to buck against her. I can't take much more of this; the feeling of that desperate need for release is just building and building. I'm panting, moaning, I'd be screaming if it weren't for that small amount of self-control that I still had, if just barely. I'm writhing against her, crying out for more, begging for her to just finish this, to show just a little mercy.

"Relax, don't fight against it. _Just give in_." And that's exactly what I do. Her lips capture mine to drown out my heavy cries of release as the most amazing pleasure I've ever felt tears its way through me. I see nothing but white for a split second, and then it's over. I'm slowing coming down; she doesn't pull away, still moving against me slowly, bringing me down gently. My limbs are shaking, quivering as if little aftershocks are racing along my nerves. My knees buckle and I nearly fall, but she keeps me pressed to the wall, holding me up. A few minutes pass and my breathing finally starts to slow down, almost back to normal. She pulls her hand away, fingers slipping out of me, making me shudder slightly, bringing back that little spark that I know I need to fight off. Her hands go to my hips, holding me steady until I'm sure that I can stand on my own, and even then, she doesn't step away.

"What was all of this about?" I have to know. I know I shouldn't question this, not even now, but I need to know.

"I'm honestly not sure. Something just drove me to want this, to want you. I tried to fight it off but I just couldn't. I was going to make it fast, rough, to get it out of my system and scare you away, but that just didn't work…" I can hear the honesty in her voice, she really doesn't understand this. She's as lost in this as I am.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I honestly enjoyed it for the most part." She smiles at me.

"Only for the most part?"

"I could have done without you digging your nails into my shoulders. I'm gonna be bruised for weeks." I laugh softly, and she smiles even brighter.

"I might make that up to you later, maybe." There's that cold tone to her voice, that "normal" side of her.

"Where does this leave us anyway?" Would we be friends after this? Friends with benefits? Something more?

"Hmm, how about 'playmates'?" I can't help but laugh. Somehow, this turned into a good thing, and I'm happy it did.

"I think that works pretty well."

**AN:** _I don't even know where this came from. This WAS going to be kinda dark but it ended up turning into…This…I just don't know._


End file.
